


Castiel, The Omega!!

by Chichi_10018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichi_10018/pseuds/Chichi_10018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Angel means that there is no Omega, Alpha or Betas! Of course when you are human it means that you are!! Castiel finds himself in heat and calls Dean for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel, The Omega!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction about Alphas and omegas!! This is mostly canon but Cas doesn't sleep with April and the bunker eviction doesn't happen. I also didn't end this...Not sure if I will continue it if others don't like it.

Being an Omega sucked! Never in his life had, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had ever wanted to be an Omega. Of course being an angel made it impossible most of the time. Until his grace was stolen and he became human. That is when he found out how heats were hell to get through without a mate. Never in all of the millenniums he had been alive had he ever experienced the feeling of want and need course through him. Of course as an Angel he also didn't really know that much about Omegas, Alphas, or Betas. He was a soldier first and followed orders instead of paying too much attention to the humans around him.

The first day that it hit him, Castiel had no idea what was going on. He was wandering around trying to make his way to the Men of Letter Bunker. After dodging some of his brothers and sisters in a local library, Castiel noticed that his sense of smell was heightened and that he was getting warmer. He decided to do some research while he was in the library. He noticed that he was also leaking something and that caused him to blush slightly.

Of course that happens to be when the librarian finds him and asks him if she can help find what he is looking for. When she sees the blush and slight sweat on Castiel's forehead, she silently heads to a section of books and grabs two. When she hands them to Cas, she smiled a sweet smile and walked away. Looking down at the title on the books, Cas gets the idea that his life had changed more than just being human. The books were both about being an Omega.

After reading the books and feeling more "slick", as the book had referred it, leak out, Cas made his way out of the library. The slick was making him feel uncomfortable and he had no where to go. The books had warned him that until the heat was over, Alphas would be able to smell him from at least 3 city blocks away and make their way to find him. At least his heat was just starting and wasn't that strong yet. Stopping a block away from the library, Castiel called Dean.

After a few rings, Dean finally picked up with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Hello Dean. I wanted to call and ask a favor from you.", Cas tells Dean.

"What's the favor Cas?", Dean wonders.

"I am finding that I am no longer an angel and now that I am human, I need money to get food and a place for about a week and a half.", Cas replied.

"Okay...why do you have to stay a week and half, Cas? Did you find a job in town?", Dean inquires.

"No Dean there is no job here. As an angel, I did not present as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Being a celestial creature we did not have specific sexes. Of course I am not a angel anymore and I have the unfortunate experience of being in my first heat. According to the texts that I read, heats can last about a week and a half.", Castiel informed Dean.

Dean was listening to Castiel when his mind registered that Castiel had said that he was going into heat. As an Alpha, Dean knew what could happen to Cas and was worried for his friend. Spitting out the coffee in his mouth, Dean told Cas, "Don't worry I will send you some money for a hotel room and plenty of food. You need to get off the street asap Cas. Alphas that scent you can go into rut and they don't take no for an answer."

"Thank you Dean. I am across from a Western Union in Superior, Colorado. I need to get into a room because this feeling is most uncomfortable.", Cas sighed.

"No problem Cas. I am going to get the money sent. Sit tight and get off the streets and don't leave the room until your heat is over with. Remember to keep water next to the bed because of your heat. Dehydration is a major danger for Omegas. Do you want us to come and get you?", Dean told Cas.

"I will be fine, Dean. Concentrate on Sam instead of me. Thank you again. Talk to you later.", Cas replied and hung up the phone.

The week and a half that followed was something that Castiel never wanted to experience again. He was constantly leaking slick and wanted something that the books referred to as a "knot". Of course that was out of the question. He didn't know what he was going to do about the wanting that going through heat caused. The heat made him think about how his life has changed.

Castiel wasn't used to needing to use the bathroom or to eating and with his heat it was just a bit harder to get used to. Of course he has Jimmy's memories to refer to and that was a little comfort. After the last day of his heat, Cas was thoroughly exhausted and wanted to do nothing but sleep, but he couldn't because the Winchesters were waiting for him. Rolling out of bed, Cas made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

After his shower, Castiel got dressed and headed to the office to turn in his key. The clerk looked up from her work and smiled at him.

"Have a good stay?", the clerk asked.

"It was uncomfortable but other than that it was fine.", Cas replied.

"What was uncomfortable? I hope that it wasn't the room.", the clerk asked worriedly.

"It wasn't the room, I had the uncomfortable experience of going through my first heat as an Omega.", Cas reassured her.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry to hear that. If you would have let me know, I could have helped you honey. There are things that help Omegas, like heat suppressants and other things. I should let you know that your clothes might still smell like your still in heat. Do you have any other clothing than that?," The clerk asked. Cas just shook his head no and wondered where this was going. " Hold on a second sweetie, I think that I might have something that will fit you.", the clerk told him.

She disappeared around the corner into her apartment. Cas could hear her rummaging around and her footsteps coming back. The clerk came around with a armful of clothing. When she got in front of Cas she laid them on the counter.

"I believe that these will fit you. They were my brothers and I have been saving them for someone who could use them. He was an Omega as well and was attacked in college.", the clerk said.

" I am sorry about your brother and I thank you for the help that you have given me. It is hard getting used to being like this.", Castiel sighed.

"My brother had a hard time adjusting to it as well but he was a romantic at heart and believed that his mate was out there waiting for him. I hope that you don't have to bad of a time getting used to it sweetie. Go a head and use the bathroom to get changed into something fresh.", the clerk pointed behind Cas.

Cas grabbed the clothing and made his way into the bathroom to change. After he was done, Cas gathered his clothing and left the bathroom. The clerk looked at him and smiled at how the clothes were a perfect fit for him.

"How much do I owe you for the clothes?", Cas inquired.

"You don't owe me anything for the clothes. My brother always was helping other Omegas and I have continued helping them in his memory.", the clerk smiled.

"Thank you again.", Cas smiled back and walked out the door.

After Castiel had called him for money, Dean was worried about the Angel a little bit more than usual. He knew what Alphas were like and his father and mother had tried to raise him to be different. He didn't let his knot run his life and he knew that there were Alphas out there that didn't care about anything like an Omega saying no. During the week and a half that Cas had been in heat, Dean had called him no less than 20 times. He kept checking on him and making sure that he didn't leave the room and to keep hydrated. Sam was worried about Cas as well but after the 15th call, he had had enough.

"Dude, just go and get him! You are acting like he is your mate and that you have to protect him.", Sam told Dean.

"He is like a baby Sam. He told me himself that he doesn't know what it is like to be an Omega. Hell he learned part of what he knows from books. Like that is going to teach him anything. Besides he is on his way here so I am not going to leave you to go and get him. You are still healing and I am not going to leave you alone.", Dean growled.

Sam just threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room. He knew that Dean had a stubborn streak in him that rivaled a bull. Of course Sam was also waiting to see how things were going to play out. He had a feeling that his brother was going to get a shock of his life when Cas made it to the bunker. The way that Dean was acting was just like how Sam had acted around Jessica. Jessica was Sam's mate and he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, until she had been killed. Smiling at the thought that Dean was going to be meeting a human Cas and possible mate, Sam just went back to work.

When Dean had not hear anything from Cas after he had left the hotel, he started to worry even more. It had only been 4 days after Cas had left the hotel. Of course he had tried to call him and received no response. After the 10th call that he had received no answer, Sam had had enough.

"Dude, I think that I found Cas. I think that he is in Detroit.", Sam told a pacing Dean.

Dean stopped pacing and grabbed his leather jacket. Dean was out the door and revving the engine to his beloved Impala as Sam hopped in with the computer in his lap. He pulled out of Lebanon and headed towards Cas. He didn't know why he felt that there was something wrong but he just could not settle down. The longer that Dean went without hearing from Cas, the more anxious he got. Dean felt like there was an itch under his skin that he could not scratch no matter how hard he tried.

Before he knew it, Dean was in Detroit. The drive was nothing but a blur to Dean. He didn't stop for anything at all besides gas. Pulling over, Dean looks at Sam and asks, "Where in town is Cas' phone?"

"According to the GPS, Cas is somewhere near Main St.", Sam replied.

"Which side of Main is the signal coming from?", Dean growled.

"Hold on a second, I am trying to narrow it down. It looks like it is coming from an apartment around the corner.", Sam said.

Instead of gunning it around the corner, Dean pulled Baby around and turned the car off. Sam closed the computer and got out and went to the trunk. Dean followed after a minute and grabbed his Colt M1911A1, Sam grabbed his Taurus PT-92 9 mm. Slamming the trunk closed, Dean walked toward the apartment with a purpose.

Cas wasn't sure what happened to the sweet April that he met the night before. When he woke up his clothing had been washed but he could not find his angel blade. When he turned around and saw April with it, he tried to get it back. The next thing that he knew, he was tied to a chair and April demanding information out of him about Metatron.

Just before she could cut him again, the door crashed in and the Winchesters ran in. Before they could do any harm to April, she stabbed Cas. After Dean had stabbed April, he ran to Cas. Reaching him he leaned down and couldn't find a pulse.

"Cas! Cas...Sam he's gone.", Dean told Sam, who regained consciousness.

Instead of saying anything, Sam walked over to Cas and put his hand on Cas' torso. A golden light shined and that is when Dean realized that it was Ezekiel. After he was done healing Cas, Ezekiel backed away and passed out. Looking at Cas, Dean saw him start to open his eyes.

"Dean. And Sam.", Cas said after seeing the brothers.

"Never do that again!", Dean tells him.

"All right. But I'm confused. I know she stabbed me, but I'm - well, I don't appear to be dead.", a confused Castiel tells him.

Looking from Sam to Cas, Dean replies, "Well you got dinged, Sam. And, uh, you. I made a deal with her. Said she wouldn't get kabobed if she brought you back. She brought you back."

"You lied.", Cas says accepting Dean's accounting of what happened.

"I did. I do that.", Dean said relieved. "Let's get out of here and to the bunker."

When the three ended up at the bunker, Dean realized that the itch that he had had concerning Cas was gone. He didn't know what was going on and because he didn't remember much from health class, Dean decided to do some research.

Grabbing a couple of beers and his laptop, Dean settled in his room to find out why he was acting the way he was. It wasn't like him to be so worried about Cas. Yeah he did worry his fair share about the Angel and now human, but not the the point that it was affecting his thinking. Most of the time his thoughts were always on Cas. Typing in his symptoms, Dean hit enter on a search engine and was surprised at the results that popped up.

Sam was enjoying the night in his room when all of a sudden Dean burst into the room. Instead of explaining what was wrong, Dean just paced at the end of Sam's bed. Watching his brother pace, Sam smiled to himself. He knew that Dean must have figured out what was happening. His brother had his mate and it of course was none other than Castiel.

Dean kept pacing and tried to assimilate the information that he just read. When he couldn't get the word mate to quit running through his head, Dean turned and looked at Sam. When he saw the smile that his brother had, Dean knew that Sam could tell what was going on. He threw Sam a bitch face that rivaled one of his own and wanted to punch him.

"There is no way that he is my mate! I am a guy!", Dean finally said.

"Well it looks like your body and Alpha know that he is Dean. I remember doing the same thing with Jessica. When she went home for a holiday, my skin itched like there was something wrong. Of course there was nothing wrong it was just my Alpha reacting to her being gone. Besides there is nothing wrong with you two being guys. It has happened before and no doubt it will happen again.", Sam told Dean.

Sam looked at Dean and waited to see what he was going to do. Dean just stared at him and said, "I need a drink."

"Just wait until Cas goes back into heat, Dean. That should tell you if he is your mate. You will be attracted to his scent until you have to be with him. If that happens the congrats and go with it. You deserve someone and I think that you would be good for Cas. You can teach him about Alphas and Omegas.", Sam sighed.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Shaking his head at what was happening to him, Dean walked out of Sam's room and wondered the halls of the bunker. Soon he came to Cas' room and he could smell the Omega behind the door. Before he could knock on the door, Dean heard, "Come in Dean."

Opening the door Dean looked at Cas who was just sitting on the bed. Cas looked confused and a little overwhelmed. It was obvious to Dean that the Omega didn't know how he had known that it was Dean behind the door. Knowing that the angel didn't know much about Omegas, Dean decided to educate him a little bit.

"I take it you don't know how you knew that it was me at the door.", Dean guessed.

"Yes, I am most confused at what is going on and how I knew.", Cas confirmed.

"Well now that you are an Omega, you can smell the difference between Alphas, Omegas and Betas. Each has a unique smell and since we were in the car for hours you have gotten used to our smell. If Sam would have came to check on you, you would have known that it was him there too.", Dean filled in the angel.

Cas nodded his head in understanding. He didn't look like he was as confused as he was a minute ago. Dean took that as a good sign and decided that it was time for dinner. Waving his hand for Cas to follow him, Dean walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Cas got up and followed Dean. He was actually hungry and was glad that Dean was too. He watched Dean get things out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter. Watching closely, Cas saw that Dean was making different sandwiches.

"What kind of sandwiches have you eaten Cas? Do you have a favorite?", Dean inquired.

"I have become fond of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Dean. I like grape jelly not jam. I found jam unsettling.", Cas replied.

Dean smiled at the choice and made a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Cas. Setting the plate in front of the former angel, Dean finished the sandwiches off and grabbed a beer for himself and the milk for Cas. Cas smiled at Dean and waited for him to join him. After Dean sat down and started eating his sandwich, Cas dug in too. When he bit into the sandwich, the flavors exploded and he loved the taste. He finished the first sandwich when Sam walked into the kitchen.

Dean knew that his brother would be in soon so he had made a couple of sandwiches for Sam as well. Sam saw them and a beer sitting on the counter and brought them to the table. When he went to sit next to Cas, Dean actually let out a soft growl. Sam and Cas just looked at Dean with shocked expressions. Dean looked like he was going to pass out. Abandoning his sandwiches, Dean damn near ran out of the entire bunker but before he could he heard, "Dean! Wait a minute." 

Turning around Dean saw Cas running to catch up. When the angel got to him, Dean could see the worry and confusion on his face and he hated that he was the cause of it. He knew that Cas didn't know what was happening, he was worried for Dean and that made Dean feel like an ass. 

"I am sorry Cas. I didn't mean to to do that at all. I just didn't want Sam to sit next to you and my Alpha vocalized it. Please don't worry Cas it was nothing that you did.", Dean tried to reassure the angel.

"I might be a new Omega but I think that I understand what is going on. Your Alpha has decided on a mate and it is me.", Cas told a shocked Dean.

"And you are okay with that? We are both guys and I don't want to make you uncomfortable.", Dean asked. 

"I am in a human male but I will tell you that as an angel, we were not classified as male or female; we were just balls of celestial intent. It does not bother me that you are male. I just am not sure that the Omega in me is ready yet. I have only had one heat and we don't know how I am going to react to you when I am in heat.", Cas informed Dean. 

"Sam believes that we are mates too and that we will not know until you are in heat if your Omega will want me. Would you want to try when you go into heat again?", Dean asked shyly.

"If my Omega will be agreeable to it, I would not mind it Dean. I just do not know when I am going to go into heat again. Being as I am a new Omega I don't know my heat routine yet. As I am hunted by the other angels, I probably will not leave the bunker that often. I am really grateful to you and Sam for letting me stay here.", Cas replied. 

"You have helped Sam and me more than your fair share Cas. It is the least that we can do!", Dean told him.

After the incident in the kitchen, life at the bunker settled into a routine. Sam and Dean continued to hunt and Cas dove into the lore books and files in the library. When the boys were gone, proof that Cas was Dean's mate, would show itself. He would itch all the time when they were not in the same place and called all the time to make sure that Cas wasn't leaving the bunker.

He was more moody than normal and he growled sometimes when he smelled an Omega and Alpha. One time after coming home from hunting down a ghost at the boy's home that Dean had been at, Dean could smell something amazing as soon as they stepped into the bunker.

When Sam walked in his eyebrows shot up and he started to smell the air. After Sam was sure of what he was smelling he turned to Dean and grabbed the Impala's keys. 

"I am going to get a motel room. Go find out if he is alright and if his Omega will accept your Alpha.", Sam said before escaping. 

Dean stood in the library smelling the air for about 5 minutes before he jumped when his phone rang. Reaching in his pocket Dean retrieved the phone and saw that it was Sam. 

"You just left! What do you want?", Dean growled. 

"Hey jerk, I am trying to help you here. Don't just stand there smelling the air! Go and check on Cas! I think that since the smell has reached the library, Cas has been in heat for the better part of the day.", Sam growled back at Dean.

Sighing at the proof that his brother knew him so well, Dean told Sam, "Thanks bitch."

"No problem jerk. Let me know when Cas' heat is over.", Sam replied and hung up.

Pocketing his phone, Dean made his way to the rooms. When he got close to Cas' he could hear whimpering coming from inside. Before he could knock on the door, Cas whimpered," Come in Dean."

Dean opened the door and his mouth went dry and started sweating when he saw Cas on the bed. The Omega was wearing just a pair of boxers and was laying on his stomach. Very slowly he was rocking into the bed and watching Dean. Dean smelled wonderful to him; fresh rain, ozone and flying is what Cas smelled. To Dean, Cas smelled of old books, like Sam, whiskey, like John, and lilacs, like Mary. To Dean it was the smell of home and he loved it.

Walking over to the bed, Dean could see Cas' eyes starting to glow. He knew that his eyes were mirroring Cas' and that was another sign that they were meant to be together. When he got to the bed, Dean leaned close to Cas and asked, "Can I sit next to you Cas? I want to make 100% sure that your Omega is going to accept my Alpha."

Instead of answering Dean, Cas just looked at him, whimpered again and nodded. He could feel the bed sink as Dean sat down. The smell of Dean was amazing and Cas was just watching and smelling. Cas could feel a wave of heat starting to pick up strength and reached out to Dean. Dean let him run his fingers down his arm till he reached his hand. He picked up Dean's hand and brought it up to his mouth and nose. Very slowly Cas started giving the fingers kitten licks and nosed against Dean's wrist.

Dean just let Cas do what he wanted until one of the licks turned into nips. Looking at Cas, Dean slowly pulled his hand free and leaned down so Cas could get a really good smell of Dean's Alpha. Cas raised up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and buried his nose in the skin under Dean's ear. He slowly inhaled and felt another wave of heat come over him. When Dean felt the warmth coming off of Cas, he decided that his Alpha and Cas' Omega had accepted each other and it was time to help Cas.

Dean leaned away from Cas so that he could get a look at the Omega. When he saw the blush staining Cas' cheeks, Dean leaned close to Cas face until he could reach his lips. Ever so slowly Dean kissed Cas. There was never a more beautiful sound as Cas when he whimpered while being kissed. Dean kept kissing Cas until he felt Cas run his hands down his back and under his coat and shirt. He realized that Cas' heat was getting worse and he needed to move things along. Breaking the kiss, Dean got off the bed and removed his coat and took off the flannel and t-shirt he wore. 

Cas could do nothing but watch as his Alpha was slowly baring his skin to him. Of course the sight of all that tanned golden skin just made Cas' heat flare again. That caused him to close his eyes, whimper and grind down into the mattress. When the wave of heat passed, Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. He saw that Dean had shed all of his clothes except a pair of boxers and now was just watching Cas. Cas blushed again and waited for Dean to join him on the bed.

Dean smiled to himself and moved back to the bed. He sat next to Cas and felt another big wave of heat come off of the Omega. When he heard the loud whimper come from Cas, Dean leaned down and kissed him. Kissing Cas was something that Dean would never tire of. He tasted like home and it made Dean feel loved.

Cas melted into the mattress as Dean continued to kiss him. He could feel another wave of heat starting and broke the kiss. He looked up at Dean and whimpered at the scorching heat rolled over him. It caused him to lick his dry lips and look at Dean with pleading in his eyes. Dean saw Cas lick his lips and reached for the water on the stand. He put his arm around Cas and lifted him up so that he could take a drink. Cas slowly sipped the water and moaned at the relief it provided, even if it was for just a moment.

After Cas had drank most of the water, Dean put the glass back on the stand. Letting Cas down slowly, Dean relished in the feel of the Omegas skin. He ran his hands all over Cas until he reached his boxers. Looking up, Dean saw nothing in Cas' face that said no. With Cas' permission, Dean ran his fingers under the waistband and slowly started pulling them down until they were off. As they came free Dean got a really good strong smell of the slick that was coming out of Cas. It was an amazing smell and it caused Dean's Alpha to say enough.

Dean stood and reached for his own boxers. He slid them down and removed them from his feet. Feeling eyes on him, Dean looked up and saw electric blue eyes glowing at him. Dean smiled at the look on Cas' face and rejoined him in the bed. Instead of sitting on the bed, Dean swung a leg over Cas and settled on the back of the Omegas thighs. Dean leaned down over Cas' back and heard the Omega silently whimpering and moaning. Dean could feel the sweat starting to gather on himself as well as what Cas was already drenched in.

"Are you ready Cas?", Dean whispered in his ear.

"Please Dean. It is so hot.", Cas whimpered.

"Then up on all fours.", Dean ordered as he moved off of Cas.

Cas tried to do as Dean ordered but another wave of heat flattened him against the mattress. As he was about to try again, Cas felt strong arms snake their way under him. He felt Dean lift him up and got his arms under himself. When Dean was sure that he wasn't going to fall again he slid his arms across Cas' skin until he reached Cas' ass. He ran his fingers across the swell of Cas' ass until he reached his crevasse. Every so slowly Dean slid his fingers down the line picking up the sweet slick, which he decided to taste. As soon as his fingers were in his mouth with the slick, Dean could not help but let out a loud moan.

Cas looked over his shoulder to see what had caused Dean to let out that moan and saw Dean sucking on his fingers. Cas just shivered in the knowledge of where those fingers had just been. Dean was lingering over the taste of Cas when he felt the bed shiver turned his attention back to Cas. He removed his saliva drenched fingers out of his mouth and ran them in Cas' crack. When Dean got to Cas' hole he could feel it fluttering as it released more slick. Instead of teasing Cas like he wanted to, Dean slowly inserted two fingers into him. Cas let out a lout moan and looked back at Dean. He watched as Dean's fingers slowly disappeared into him and felt a gush of slick escape.

Dean felt and saw the rush of slick leaking out of Cas and let out a loud moan. He decided that it was time to move along. Dean removed his fingers and used his slick drenched hand to coat his aching cock. Dean moaned after a few jerks to coat his cock. Dean looked at Cas and saw the blush and sweat on his face. Cas was just staring at Dean with those glowing eyes and whimpering lightly. Dean felt that he was coated enough and moved closer to Cas. He reached down to guide himself into place and started to slowly push his way into the Omega. 

Cas felt pressure as Dean started to work his way inside and all he could do was moan at the feeling of being filled finally. A wave of pleasure and heat mingled together and caused Cas to weaken until he could no longer stay on all fours. He slowly lowered himself down so that his ass was up in the air with Dean still pushing into him. He could feel the heat coming off of Dean and the pleasure swarming over himself. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Cas felt Dean stop pushing and he looked back. Dean was fully seated and was panting at the heat and the pleasure of being inside Cas. He took a couple of deep breaths so that he didn't pop his knot and come before his Omega.

Cas could feel Dean pulsing and knew what his Alpha was waiting for. He just waited and was soon rewarded for all his patience. Dean slowly withdrew until just until he was barely inside and then pushed back in with a satisfying moan. Cas moaned at the slide of Dean's cock filling him. He finally had his Alpha filling him and could feel nothing but the pleasure of being with Dean. Dean slowly started moving in and out of Cas and let the Omega enjoy the feeling of being filled. 

Soon after Dean started moving, he changed his angle and the Omega let out a moan and got back on his hands. He turned to look at Dean and saw that the Alpha had a mischievous look in his eyes and then he started to hit that spot over and over again. Cas could do nothing but feel the waves of pleasure wash over him and moan. At one thrust, Cas felt a rush of slick start to drip and he gripped Dean's cock to keep it from escaping. That caused Dean to let out a moan as Cas got tighter and tighter around him. The pleasure was building and so was the rising orgasm that Dean knew wasn't far off. 

Cas could feel his orgasm starting to grow and he whimpered in pleasure. Dean smiled as he continued his thrusts and kept hitting Cas' prostate. He knew that Cas wasn't going to last much longer. Dean kept aiming for that spot that was causing Cas to see stars and then reached around him and gripped Cas' dripping cock. The Omega let out a moan that was porn worthy as Dean started stroking. Dean could feel the Omega thrusting back and forth seeking his orgasm. 

Just as soon as Dean gripped his cock and started stroking, Cas could no longer hold still and let Dean control how fast they were going. He started thrusting into Dean's hand and then back onto Dean's cock. Soon enough Cas felt Dean starting to push harder and it felt like his knot was starting to push against his hole. Cas slowed his pace and looked back at Dean. He was concentrating and soon looked up at the change of pace. He smiled and slowly pushed his way into Cas until his knot popped into his Omega. 

"Dean!", Cas moaned in pure pleasure.

Dean could do nothing but just moan and slowly start to rock back and forth. Cas could feel Dean's cock and knot inside him dragging against his rim. After Dean started moving and stroking his cock, Cas could feel that his orgasm was fast approaching and he could do nothing to warn Dean but pant. Dean didn't need Cas to tell him, he could feel Cas panting and tightening around him. Of course Dean's orgasm was slowly creeping up on him and all he could do was keep moving and stroking Cas.

Dean could feel that Cas was trying to hold off his orgasm and prolong the pleasure that he was experiencing for the first time. He leaned over Cas' back and put his arms around Cas so he could whisper into his ear, "Let go. Your heat is going to last at least a week and a half. We have all that time and the pleasure is just going to get better." The Omega didn't answer but just nodded. Dean unwound his arms from Cas and leaned back to resume his motions.

Within a few minutes of rocking into Cas and catching on his rim, Cas let out a moan and his cock started pulsing with his orgasm. Dean felt the gush of both slick and come and let himself go. Pulse after pulse of come jetted out of Dean into his Omega that he pulled up onto his knees. He kissed Cas' neck and the Omega let his head fall to the side. Dean latched onto the side of Cas neck with a bite that sealed them together for the rest of their lives. After the first few minutes of releasing into Cas, Dean realized that he could no longer stay on his knees anymore and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist to move them onto their sides. Cas moaned at the strong arms around him and the pulsing he could feel inside.

"You okay? I wasn't to rough was I?", Dean asked his sleepy mate.

"It was wonderful Dean. I don't feel so hot anymore. All I feel is warm and tingly from the pleasure. How long are we going to be like this?", Cas reassured the Alpha. 

"We have about a half an hour so why don't you get some sleep. When you wake up we need to get something to eat and drink into you before your heat flares again.", Dean informed Cas. When he got no answer, he looked and saw that Cas had already fell asleep. The Omega had the most peaceful look on his face and that caused Dean to smile and wrap his arms around Cas until his knot went down.

A week and a half later

Sam walked into the bunker expecting the place to be a mess and smell of nothing but sex but was surprised when the opposite was true. Walking down the stairs, Sam went looking for Dean and Castiel. The last thing that he had heard from Dean was that Cas' heat was over and he could come back to the bunker. Soon he came to the kitchen where he heard sounds coming from. When he turned around the corner he saw Cas and Dean moving around making dinner. The smell was amazing and Sam just stood in the doorway watching the two move around each other. It was clear that something had changed between the two of them. They of course didn't know that they were touching each other more.

Sam smiled to himself as he watched Dean smile at Cas. Dean's smile was a sight to be seen as it was very rarely seen. Dean had a arsenal of smiles but only one real one that he was giving Cas. Sam was glad that his brother had found some measure of happiness in his life. A Hunter was not a glorious occupation and they tended to not live long happy lives. Companionship was more or less a one night stand, which Dean was a master of, but it was nice to see his brother with that smile and love shining in his eyes.

Sam was lost in his mind and didn't notice that Cas had seen him. Cas went over to Dean and handed him a cold beer and then brought one over to Sam. He lightly cleared his throat and Sam snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at the former Angel and smiled at the cold beer.

"Thanks Cas. How was your week and a half?", Sam asked as he took the beer.

Cas just blushed a deep shade of red. He was embarrassed that Sam knew what had happened between his brother and him. Dean took a swig of beer and walked over to his mate and brother. He wrapped his arms around Cas and felt how embarrassed Cas was.

"Cas don't worry. It is a natural thing and we are just lucky enough to be mates. Sam is the one that figured it out before we did. He is also the one that made me move to check on you. I was just standing there smelling the air when he got me moving. If there was anyone that is happy about us being together besides us, it is him.", Dean reassured his mate. Sam nodded at Dean's words and took a drink of his beer.

Dean released his mate with a kiss to the temple and went back to cooking dinner. Cas stood there awkwardly until he was swept up in a bear hug by Sam. The large Alpha smelled like old books and it was comforting to the Omega. After a few seconds, Cas relaxed and just hugged Sam back. Dean watched the hug and smiled that his brother approved. When it didn't look like the hug was going to end anytime soon, Dean had to loudly cleared his throat. That caused Sam to glance at him and smile before releasing Cas.

"Bitch.", Dean said.

"Jerk.", Sam replied.

Cas smiled at the interaction between the brothers and went to set the table. Sam soon joined him and after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Dean brought over the plate of burgers and a bowl of salad for the moose. Everyone dug in and stuffed themselves until very little food was left. While taking care of the dishes, Cas went over to Sam and said, "Thank you Sam. I have never believed that I would be happy as a human but I see that I was wrong. It is because of you that Dean and I are now happy and can be together. I hope that we will be good friends for many more years to come."

Sam smiled at Cas and told him, "I am glad that you are happy and that we are friends but I have a feeling that you will become more than just a friend to me. Knowing Dean, he forgot something the entire time that you were in heat." 

Dean turned pale and dropped the plate that he just washed on the floor where it shattered. Of course there was something that he had forgot. The morning after pill!

The end??

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to continue this but I am having an issue with the situation for the next one. Other than the possibility of being pregnant, what else could happen?? If you want to see something in this next one just comment and let me know!!


End file.
